My New Life
by Jazmin de Tsukiyomi
Summary: Amu cursa el ultimo grado de primaria , pero ¿que pasa si su madre la cambia de escuela y se tiene que ir a vivir con los Tsukiyomi?... MAL SUMMARY una oportunidad primer FanFic :D AMUTO!
1. Chapter 1: La cena

Normal pov

**/En el jerdin real/**

**Tadase: bueno eso es todo por hoy se pueden ir a sus casas **

**Todos: okey *levantándose y recogiendo sus mochilas***

**Pensamiento de Amu:**

**Qué bueno que ya termino la junta wiii por fin es viernes mañana sábado ahhh que genial c= a mi casa y de ahí TODO EL DIA EN PIJAMA!**

**Fin del pensamiento **

**Iba para mi casa cuando apareció Ikuto con su uniforme, mochila, orejas y cola de gato en el camino y me guiño el ojo**

**Ikuto: Nos vemos en mi casa...**

**Me quede en shock y solo le saque la lengua... en fin llegue a mi casa y ya estaba hecha la comida como siempre :9**

**Amu: mama que rico huele que es ?**

**Mama: Cámbiate**

**Amu: eh?**

**Mama: vete a cambiar ponte algo elegante que iremos a comer a la casa de una vieja amiga**

**Amu: okey*subiendo las escaleras***

**Bueno fue un poco raro pero al final me puse esto... cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56501138**

**Baje a la sala y mi mama ya estaba arreglada se veía muy bonita **

**Amu: que bonita mama, pero que va a pasar con ami y papa?**

**Mama: Papa y ami están comiendo en el restaurante que les gusta mucho, así que aproveche y yo voy a comer con mi mejor amiga Ayumi Tsukiyomi...**

**Pensamiento de amu:**

**que los tsukiyomi? por eso Ikuto me dijo que nos veríamos en su casa? bueno ten calma amu calma!**

**Fin del pensamiento de amu**

**Bueno al final me calme e íbamos en el carro a la casa y cundo la vi me sorprendí era una gran mansión con una fuente en la entrada..**


	2. Chapter 2

**Amu: Sugoii...**

**Mama: listo amu ya llegamos bájate y ayúdame a bajar las cosas.**

**Amu: okei**

**Bajamos las cosas del carro pero inmediatamente los mayordomos nos las quitaron de las manos**

**Mama y amu: o_O Esta bien...**

**Ayumi : Amiga!-lo dijo muy feliz-**

**Mama: Ayumi! que gusto verte!**

_Pensamiento de Amu_

**wow esa señora se parece mucho a Utau, es casi identica...**

_Fin del pensamiento de Amu_

**Ayumi: el gusto es mio... y quien es esta jovencita tan linda?**

_**Yo me sonroje un poco**_

**Mama: Amu, presentate...**

**Amu: Mi nombre es Hinamuri Amu, tengo 13 años gusto en conocerla señora Ayumi...**

**Ayumi : el gusto es mio querida Amu... Bueno entremos :)**

**mama: Esta bien, ven Amu entremos ;)**

_**Entramos y la casa era ENORME igual como parecia afuera, al entrar habia un gran candelabro en el techo, al lado izquierdo era el comedor, y un poco mas al fondo estaba la cocina, al lado derecho estaban los cuartos en donde dormian las personas que trabajaban ahi supongo yo , y en frente habia una gran puerta yo digo que era la puerta para salir al patio tracero y en los lados habian unas escaleras para subir al segundo piso.**_

**Amu: Señora Ayumi..**

**Ayumi:si dime ...**

**Amu: Tiene hijos?**

**Ayumi: si claro; se llaman Utau y Ikuto..**

_Pensamiento de Amu _

**sabia sabia que la señora Ayumi era la mama de Utau y de este gato pervertido bueno le diré que yo conozco a ambos si!**

_Fin del pensamiento_

**Amu: Señora Ayumi yo conosco a sus hijos somos muy buenos amigos :)**

**Ayumi: Hay qué bueno! Ikuto casi no tiene amigas y Utau por su carrera tampoco que bueno y por favor no me digas señora Ayumi, solo dime Ayumi está bien?**

**Amu: Okey :)**

**Al terminar de decir mi mama se puso feliz nose porque pero bueno, luego vi a Utau bajando de las escaleras se veia muy bonita usaba esto... ** cgi/set?.locale=es&id=56593384** de imediato me puse feliz por verla y ella igual.**

**Utau: AMU!**

**Amu: UTAU!**

**Ambas corrimos y nos abrazamos y empezamos a platicar(NOTA: A las charas las deje en casa) y empezamos a hablar sobre todo lo que había sucedido en todo este tiempo e íbamos charlando y caminando para el comedor ...**

**xXx: Hola Amu...**

**Voltie de inmediato ya que esa voz se me hacia conocida al ver quien era me lleve una gran sorpresa ...**

* * *

_HOLAS HOLITAS!_

_Bueno queria decirles que muchas gracias a las que me mandaron un review gracias :'D & espero que les siga gustando ohh -.-U se me olvido decirles que habra unos momentos un poco echhistas -w- hehe amm etto _

_SE RECIBEN FELICIDALES , CRITICAS Y AYUDITAS HEHE & SI TIENEN FACEBOOK PARA QUE ME AYUDEN EN LOS CAPITULOS SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO :D_

_Jaz de Tsukiyomi dice :_

_BYE BYE! XD_


End file.
